1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bags and purses, and more particularly, to bags and purses which are closed by the action of the suspension of such bag or purse from a flexible handle or sling when such handle or sling in placed in tension.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Purses and bags which close by tensioning a draw string used to carry the purse or bag have long been known. A variety of such bags or purses have been advocated or marketed, and various types of materials and articles have been carried therein. For many years, a well-known bag of this type was a small cloth bag provided by a leading tobacco company for the purpose of containing tobacco to be used in rolling cigarettes. Marbles, as well as other articles, have also been contained in bags of this general construction.